When a mobile device, such as a mobile handset, accesses a network, the mobile device may be dynamically assigned an IP address so that the mobile device can communicate with applications over the Internet. One problem for application servers in the mobile Internet space is that the application servers may not receive the subscriber's identifying information, such as the mobile subscriber integrated services digital network (MSISDN) number or international mobile station identifier (IMSI), when the application servers receive a new data session for the subscriber. Application servers might only receive the dynamically assigned IPv4 or v6 address for the data session and may need to determine the identity of the subscriber, for example, for billing purposes.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for methods, systems, and computer readable media for using a DRA to obtain mappings between mobile subscriber identification information and dynamically assigned IP addresses and for making the mappings accessible to applications.